


Bondage

by CrazyEd



Series: Deerfield [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shibari, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: A girl who enjoys being tied up asks her boyfriend to tie her up.A standalone story.





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be any sort of an instructional primer to BDSM, so if you're going to attempt this, please for the love of God, look up an actual tutorial by someone who knows what the hell they're doing.

"Are you sure this is how it's done?"

"That's what it looks like in the tutorial."

Theo looked back down at the tutorial. The knot, just below Anya's collarbone, in the rope hanging from her neck _did_  kind of look like the one in the tutorial, but since it didn't actually describe how it was done he had just kind of used what he thought it was based on his best guess. "... Hm... I guess so. But tell me if it starts to tighten around your neck, okay?" With how he tied it, the knot shouldn't tighten at all, but he told her anyway just to be safe.

"I promise~." Anya straightened her back proudly, thrusting out massive breasts covered only by a dark pink balconette bra at Theo, and waited for him to continue. Despite it being the first time she would ever be tied up, and it being Theo's first time ever tying someone up, she had the utmost trust in him. If she didn't, she never would've asked him to do it in the first place. Her weight shifted from leg to leg in anticipation of his touch again as she sat kneeling on the floor with her hands gripping the back of her ankles to keep them out of Theo's way.

Theo took the two halves of the length of rope looped around the back of her neck and tied it in the same knot twice more, once just below the band of her bra and another not far above her natural waist just like in the picture, being sure to leave a bit of space between the ropes like the instructions said. That would be important later. When he was done with the last knot, he checked all three of them once again, just for good measure. They all seemed perfectly secure, and had enough wiggle room between the two lengths of rope for him to pass his fingers between easily, which seemed to be exactly what he wanted from the way the tutorial described it. Perfect.

The next step was... "Sit up," he said in an authoritarian tone. Anya immediately stood up on her knees and spread her thighs slightly for Theo to pass the rope between them. Theo found it a bit surprising when he learned that Anya liked when he spoke to her in such a way, but it was an interesting change of pace for him to be the one leading her about instead of just going with her flow, and he found it just as enjoyable as she did.

He passed the two ropes from one hand, between her thighs, to his other hand, and looped them underneath the rope at the back of her neck. He moved behind her and, in the same tone as before, told her, "Tell me when it's tight enough." Slowly, Theo pulled down on the rope, cinching it up against Anya's toned back muscles.

When it was just right, Anya said, "There." Theo stopped pulling immediately.

"There?" he asked her.

"Perfect," responded Anya.

"Perfect," Theo repeated, grinning. This wasn't so hard after all. "You can sit back down now." Theo watched as she did, marveling at how perfect the curve of her narrow waist into her wide hips and ample rear was, and how cute her butt looked in the matching thong that formed a set with her bra. "That lingerie looks really good on you, by the way. I really like it." Anya giggled proudly, leaned forward, and wiggled her hips at him a little.

It had also been a bit surprising to learn that Anya owned thongs, let alone that she found them comfortable enough to wear, but he had once been told by a friend (who was dating the girl that first convinced Anya to try wearing one in the first place) that just as many girls found them to be the most comfortable thing ever as there were who found them to be the most uncomfortable thing ever. It didn't really make sense to him, but whether Anya liked wearing them or even if she just wanted to wear them for him, he had absolutely no intention of questioning her choice.

When he was done admiring her, Theo placed his hands on her hips and lowered her back down to a sitting position. "I said sit," he said with a quiet chuckle before kissing her on the side of her neck. "Good girl," he whispered quietly into her ear, praising her just as she liked. He leaned back and looked at the instructions once more. "Now then, what's next?" he asked himself in a normal tone.

The further he got along in the instructions, the less daunting this whole thing seemed to be. As complicated as the end result looked, it really wasn't hard at all. "Arms up." Anya raised her arms all the way up towards the ceiling and wiggled her fingers playfully. With one rope in each hand, Theo wrapped his arms around her back, practically hugging her. He carefully passed each rope through the gaps between the first and second knot and pulled them back around until the two lengths between the knots were spread into a diamond shape. "Too tight?" he asked once more before he continued.

Anya shook her head. "Nope, still perfect."

"Alright," he said, slipping the rope behind the length going up her back, and circling back around her torso. He repeated the same process once more, but this time went between the second and third knots. On the third and final pass around her torso, instead of looping the rope around itself anymore, he tied it off in another best-guess knot in frot of her navel. "... Aaaaand, I think that's it! You can put your arms down now." Anya did as she was told, and Theo wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her backwards into a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "How does it feel?" he asked curiously.

Anya stretched out her unbound legs in front of her and rolled around in Theo's arms. Now facing him, she returned his hug and snuggled her face into the front of his t-shirt. "... Hm..." She thought about his question. "Not... not as bondage-y as I thought it'd be," she admitted awkwardly. Except for one little part. Anya shuffled her thighs against one another as she thought about it. "I'm not sure I like the rope between my legs. It feels kind of... I dunno, lewd?"

Theo squeezed her tighter and ran a hand up and down her bare side as he chuckled good naturedly. "What do you mean?" he asked her as he rested his face in her hair. "I thought that's why you wanted me to tie you up in the first place? Isn't that the point?"

"Not at all!" Anya said earnestly. "I just... It just sounded..." She looked up at him with her big light blue eyes. "Promise you won't laugh?"

Finding it a bit odd that she'd ask this more shyly than she asked him to tie her up in the first place, Theo looked down at her and nodded. "I promise I won't laugh, and let Mia punish me if I do." Mia was Anya's best friend, the one who convinced her to try wearing a thong, and probably the one who sparked this interest in bondage to begin with. It definitely seemed like something she'd do, at least. Mia could be a very dangerous person when she wanted to be, knowing her for almost half a decade had taught him not to give her a reason to tease him. "Tell me."

Anya rested her head back on Theo's chest. "It just sounded... kinda romantic? With me all tied up, you'd be totally in control, and could do whatever you wanted to me." She smiled softly. "But I know you wouldn't. You'd never do that. What's more romantic than putting that much trust in another person?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Theo said softly, kissing the top of her head. "All I'd ever want to do to you when you were like that is what you wanted me to do. Does that count?"

Anya laughed. "I hadn't thought of that." She leaned up and kissed him. "I don't think it matters, but I think it counts."

"Well, I think it makes perfect sense." He kissed her back. "If anyone could make bondage sound adorable, it'd definitely be you. I guess I'm going to have to get better at knots in the future, huh?" Anya gave Theo a bone-crushing squeeze around his middle.

"Yay~!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I gotta admit, I was a little surprised by how easily you agreed to this..."

"Maybe it's because of this." He reached over his shoulder, picked up the wide collar made of red leather that she always wore around her neck from where she had left it on her bed, and tapped the heavy brass buckle gently on the top of her head. "And here I always just thought this was a dog collar that you wore because Mia told you it looked cute on you."

Anya gently headbutted him in the chest with a smile. "It _is_  just a dog collar, and it _does_  look cute on me."

"Fair enough," chuckled Theo. "So does this mean we have to get a new tag for it in case you pull the leash out of my hand while we're on a walk and go missing?" Theo saw Anya's face turn red as a silly smile crept across her face. "... That was meant to be just a joke, you know," he teased.

Anya looked up shyly at him. "... Does it have to be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another mysterious entry in this very mysterious series. How long after the last story does this take place? Who is this mysterious Mia character? The questions just keep piling up!
> 
> Oh, and if you actually do know what the hell you're talking about when it comes to BDSM, tell me how I did on that front. I'd love to know that.


End file.
